mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt. - MayRey
Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt. - MayRey is a video review created by MayRey in mid/late 2018. It is a review of the World's worst Mario Party rip-off[citation needed], Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt. It is the 11th MayRey review to be made. You can watch the video here. The game Rugrats Scavenger Hunt is a video board game which blatantly rips off takes great inspiration from the Mario Party series. It features 3 game modes to pick from, one set inside an ancient[citation needed] Aztec temple, one set inside a sunken pirate ship, and another set in a post apocalyptic nuclear hellscape. The objective of each stage was to collect various "treasures" before other characters/NPC's did. These treasures included ancient statue pieces, treasure, and candy. The game suffered from a severe case of shit-game syndrome as well as being completely starved for content and variety in it's gameplay. It also killed Lily. Name controversy The game is known for being indecisive when it comes to it's own name. While the boxart and cartridge both say "Rugrats Scavenger hunt" the title screen states that the name of the game is in fact "Rugrats Treasure hunt". During the review, MayRey refers to the game by several names, including it's box name, as well as "Treasavenger hunt", and "Scavensure hunt". Genetic experimentation The last level of the game, known as "Reptar's candy island" is an apocalyptic hellscape of genetic atrocity as the once only mildly disgusting Rugrats were transmogrified into hideous Dinosaur mutants. When the question of who allowed such a thing to take place was asked, Pope Francis admitted to the crime. This has lead to much widespread debate over whether or not the Pope orchestrated these genetic experiments, or simply was aware of their existence and did nothing to prevent them. Either way, bit of a dick move, Frankie. cowers in fear from the game.]] Fear factor Rugrats: Scavenger hunt is known as one of the most terrifying Horror games ever released on the Nintendo 64. It's sheer terror being known to cause death in those with weaker spirits. The fear however came not from the array of hellishly distorted faces staring deep into an existential void. Nor from the grizzly and unsettling imagery of putrid parasitic worms crawling their way through an infants still living flesh. It was not even the terrifying dead, motionless ghost child lurking in the corner of your vision waiting to kill you. Rugrats: Treasure hunt's biggest scares were all auditory. blood curdling screams and demented laughter caused many players of the game to faint, cry, call for help and in some cases die of sheer fright. Hidden messages, references, and easter eggs * The original "MayRey" logo in the beginning was replaced by a parody of the Rugrats episode title cards. * "The battle of the crater" was an event which took place during the American Civil War; Union forces had detonated a large quantity of explosives in an attempt to break the confederate front line. Following the explosion, the northern armies charged into what they believed would be the remains of the Confederate forces, instead charging directly into the giant crater they had created. Unable to quickly get out of the muddy hole, the confederate forces rallied and slaughtered the Union army as they struggled to retreat out of the crater. It is considered by many to be one of the most humiliating defeats of the US army during the war. It was suggested as Phil's "Worstest Nightmare" due to his costume being that of a Union Soldier. * The hypnotising fish features a message which says "be gay and do crimes". * When Lily asks "who allowed this?" after she sees the reptar babies, Pope Francis appears in the lower right of the screen with his hand raised. * When landing on the "phil entry" square, the game shows an edited message reading "Would you like to actually do something in this fucking game? No - Yes". Trivia * This was the first video since Halloween Games where MayRey did not wear a shirt featuring the Union flag in any capacity. * Lily does suffer from IBS in real life. * Lily's Nintendo 64 controller is Yellow for some reason. * The sound effect used for the hypnotising fish is a mixture of the hypnotoad sound, and Lily Throat singing. Category:Videos